Rainy Day Man
by Angel Della Notte
Summary: Makoto has a really bad night and runs into someone unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

Rainy Day Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the characters found Sailor Moon.

Author Notes: I'm going to be taking things from the anime, manga and live action so there may be things in it that you aren't familiar it may be from one of the other cannons as well as things from my own Sailor Moon stories.

Chapter 1

(Dormitories, K.O. University)

"Come on Ami-chan." Makoto asked as she leaned over her roommate's shoulder wearing a tight black shirt and a green spaghetti strap tank top. The girls had gone shopping the weekend before each of them picking out the perfect outfit for a party and attracting a cute boy. "It will be fun just come out with us." They had been living in the dormitories for close to a year now it was nearing the end of their freshmen year. Freshmen were required to live in the dorms for the first year and the inners planned on renting a house not far from the campus next year.

"You've been studying all day." Minako said as she sat on Ami's desk picking up the book she was reading. "What is this anyway? I can't even make any of this out." Minako said trying to read a bit of it having trouble it looked like it was in English but she couldn't make out any of the words. She flipped the book over a few times then tapped her forehead.

"It's Latin and I have an exam on Monday." Ami said taking the book back and setting it top of her notes looking up at the blonde.

"Isn't Latin a dead language?" Minako asked scratching her head making Ami just shake her head and look back to her book.

Makoto playfully slapped Minako on the head then turned back to "Yeah, so it's Friday you still have all weekend to study. Come out just for a couple of hours." Makoto said putting her hands on Ami's shoulders. "College isn't just for studying we need to have some fun too. You can wear that skirt that Usagi convinced you to buy last week."

"Sorry guys but I really need to pass this class." Ami said looking up at them and pushing her glasses back up.

"You are worried about passing?" Usagi said standing in the doorway with Rei next to her. "You've never even gotten a 'B' on anything."

"Come on guys let's leave Ami-chan to her books and dead languages." Rei said ushering both Makoto and Minako out of the room; then headed over to Ami's desk, "You get by this weekend but you are so coming with us next weekend. No getting out of it Minako-chan is performing." Rei whispered in Ami's ear.

"Hai, hai." Ami said. Rei nodded then pressed a kiss to Ami's cheek and ran back into the hallway to catch up with the others.

"Come on Yuuichirou and Mamoru-san are waiting downstairs." Rei said, she and Yuuichirou had finally started dating towards the end of her last year in high school even if the two of them still fought like crazy they always made up.

(House Party, Across Town)

"Oh wow look at him he's in my Chemistry class I'm going to go say hi." Minako said pointing to a boy standing across the room. "Come on look he's got a friend and he's cute."

"I think I'm going to get another drink." Makoto said as Minako nodded and ran over to the boy. Makoto laughed and watched her friend start to flirt with both of the boys. A Goddess of Love Minako certainly was but Makoto wondered if she would ever settle down.

She headed towards the kitchen where the drinks were but was met about half way by a young man with two drinks in his hands. Makoto tried to turn out of his way but he followed her and stepped in front of her. "Kino-san right?" He said.

"Hai, Kino Makoto." She said the boy seeming familiar to her. He had dark black hair worn short and spiky. "Moriguchi Ando right? You sit behind me in Literature class."

"Wow I can't believe you know my name." Ando said holding one of the drinks up with a smirk then looked around. "I got this for my friend but I haven't a clue where he went. Do you want it?"

"Sure I was going to get one anyway." Makoto said taking the drink as Ando put his arm around her shoulder and leading her over to a sofa.

They sat on the couch for a while talking and drinking until they both finished their drinks, "Say, Makoto-chan you want to dance a bit?" Ando asked as he stood and held his hand out.

"I would love to." Makoto said taking his hand and following him to the floor. They started dancing at first to a fast song. Across from them Makoto saw Rei and Yuuichirou dancing though the Priest looked to be having a hard time. After he stepped on Rei's foot again she started yelling at him. Poor Yuuichirou was only able to pull her outside where Rei continued to yell at him. Makoto just started quietly chuckling.

"What's funny?" Ando asked as the song changed to a slower one and he pulled Makoto into his arms.

"Just one of my friends and her boyfriend," Makoto said pointing to Rei and Yuuichirou outside, there was less noise and it was a nice summer night.

"Looks like he really pissed her off," Ando commented as Rei had started hitting Yuuichirou still yelling at him.

"That is normal for them but trust me they'll make up soon and neither will remember fighting at all." Makoto said

"It must be nice to have something like that." Ando said, "I wouldn't mind fighting like that if I had a girlfriend as cute as you." Makoto blushed slightly as Ando leaned into her and kissed her on the cheek. "Say, let's go somewhere a little quieter so we can talk."

Makoto nodded and took his hand again as she followed him to a set of stairs then down to one of the bedrooms at the end of the hall. She looked around the room seeing it was a guy's room and that there were photos all over the place. She looked at several of them seeing that Ando was in most of them. "You didn't tell me you live here." Makoto said noticing a term paper on his desk.

"Yeah, me and a couple of the boys rent this place. It's kinda far the campus but the rent is cheap." Ando said coming up behind Makoto and placing his hands around her waist. She felt his hands but didn't think much of it hardly realizing it. She touched her forehead thinking she was a little dizzy. She had only had one drink but wasn't really a drinker but still it was only one drink.

He then started kissing Makoto on the neck causing her to tense up. "I thought we came up here to talk." Makoto said as Ando continued kissing her neck. She was still a little dizzy but feeling his lips on her neck quickly cleared her head.

"We can talk later." Ando said still kissing her neck as one of his hands came up cupping one of Makoto's breasts.

"Stop it." Makoto said squirming in his arms trying to get loose.

"What? I'm just having a little fun." Ando said turning Makoto around and pushing her against the desk. He leaned in closer to her kissing her on the lips while one hand was still on her breast and the other lifted her skirt.

"I said stop it!" Makoto said pushing him away.

"Come on, stop teasing." Ando said leaning back in, "You can't tell me that you didn't want this especially dressed like that and pressing up on me when dance."

"I'm not teasing, let go of me." Makoto said pushing back hard making Ando stumble back several feet and into a dresser breaking it. Sometimes Makoto forgot her own strength and Ando seemed genuinely surprised that she was able to push him that hard.

"You crazy bitch!" Ando said bringing his hand up and back handing Makoto across the side of her face.

He raised his hand to hit her again and without really thinking Makoto brought her hands up and punched Ando sending him flying back again holding his hand to his nose, it bleeding. She barely looked at him and ran from the room running downstairs and out one of the doors into the rain. She started crying her tears mixing with the rain not noticing that when they arrived at the party the sky was completely clear not a cloud in the sky. Still running without really knowing where, she started across a park running past a young man with short blonde hair. "Makoto-chan?" He asked seeing her run by and called out again, "Wait Makoto-chan." But Makoto kept running. He thought he saw her crying and ran after her finally catching up several minutes later. He caught her by the arm pulling her to a stop and towards him seeing that she was crying and that her cheek was red. "What happened?" He questioned his voice sharp but not directed at her, his first thought was that someone had done this to her.

"Motoki-san?" Makoto said looking at him then grabbing onto him crying into his chest.

"Hey, hey it's okay Makoto-chan." Motoki said putting his arms around her and holding her tight as she continued to cry into his chest. "It's alright now. Tell me what happened."

She pulled away just enough to look up at him, "I was at a party with the others when I met this boy. He seemed real nice but he started kissing me and he lifted up my shirt. When I tried to pull away he hit me." Makoto said as the rain poured down harder and they heard a loud clasp of thunder.

"Who is this guy?" Motoki said an angry look on his face, "I'll teach him how to treat a lady."

"Motoki-san… you don't have to I think I broke his nose." Makoto said resting her head on his chest as another clasp of thunder echoed.

"That's my Makoto." Motoki laughed as he hugged her tight.

She looked up at him again as she realized that he had called her his and didn't use an honorific, "Your Makoto?" She asked. Motoki blushed a little as she giggled and leaned into him. "It's okay you can call me that."

They stood there a while neither of them seeming to notice the rain falling down on them until Motoki said, "Makoto, can I confess something to you? I've always thought you were cute but now you are so grown up and so beautiful."

"Motoki?" Makoto asked her face a full blush as a bolt of lighting struck the ground on the far side of the park. He brought his hand to her chin lifting it up so their lips were several inches apart. She stood on her toes a little bringing them closer but not all the way letting Motoki close the gap as he kissed her.

As they kissed the storm grew louder and the rain poured down more. They didn't stop kissing until a bolt of lightening hit the ground about fifteen feet from them. "Whoa that was close!" Motoki said pulling her closer. "Maybe we should get out of this storm my apartment is only a few blocks from here."

To Be Continue...


	2. Chapter 2: Slight Chance of Rain

Chapter 2: Slight Chance of rain

Author Notes: I am glad some of you die hard Haruka / Michiru fans decided to come check this story out. You should be glad to know they will be supporting characters. Oh and this chapter earns the 'M' rating of the story. Anyway on with the lemony goodness. On a side note I have the chuckle at the title I picked for this I live in Southren Califorina where it is raining like cats and dogs.

(Motoki's Apartment)

"I put some clean clothes on the counter for you." Motoki said reaching his arm in the bathroom door with his eyes closed. He couldn't find the counter and opened his eyes setting the clothes down. As he was turning he caught a glimpse of Makoto's silhouette in the shower curtain. His face grew red with a full blush, he knew Makoto was larger then most girls but it still amazed him and he couldn't help but look at her.

"Thank you, I'll be right out." Makoto said unaware of his eyes on her.

"Hai!" Motoki said remembering he was starring and quickly left. He stepped out of the room and leaned against the wall sliding down and finally realizing his nose had started bleeding.

Makoto turned the water off and stood there a few minutes her hand coming to her lips. She could still taste him on her lips and remembered the feeling. The kiss had tasted sweet at first then became a little salty creating a plesant mix of the two. He wasn't the first boy she had kissed but this time felt different then the other times. It had been wonderful and had lingered even more then her first kiss with her sempai so many years ago. Pulling herself from her daze she grabbed a towel quickly drying herself off and stepping out of the shower. Her eyes caught the mirror and saw her face the side of it was red with a dark bruise forming under her left eye. There was no way it would be gone by morning she would have to try to use make-up to cover it. Sure her Senshi powers would heal it faster but it would still take a day or two. She let out a low growl glad that she had broken Ando's nose. Outside a flash of lighting struck a tree near the window causing Makoto to jump and let out a squeal. This storm didn't seem to be letting up but instead getting worse.

A knock on the door brought Makoto back as Motoki asked, "Makoto are you alright in there?"

"Huh? Yes, I'll be right out." She said pulling a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt on. They weren't too long but she had to pull the draw string tight to keep them from falling down. Making sure she was presentable Makoto stepped out of the bathroom to see Motoki standing there in a pair of sweat pants and no shirt on. Makoto couldn't help but stare at him hardly realizing that he was staring at her. Her eyes started on his face and were drawn down to his chest, she wondered how often he worked out. He was much more atheltic looking without his shirt. She blushed as her eyes were drawn to a line of blonde hair that trailed down his stomach and into pants.

"I was worried they would be too big but I forgot you are taller then most girls." Motoki said making Makoto frown a little as he forgot Makoto was also self conscious about her height. "Not that it's a bad thing I don't have to lean down to kiss you… I mean… well… what I meant to say…was..." Motoki rambled until Makoto put a finger to his lips stopping him.

"I liked it earlier when you kissed me." Makoto said blushing and looking away from him at the window where the rain still poured down and thunder could be heard in the distance.

"Good… I mean good that you liked it…" Motoki stuttered then shivered as he felt Makoto run her fingers through the hair by his ear. "I liked it too."

"You know something?" Makoto said leaning forward and into him not only surprising him but herself as well with how forward she was being. "I really want to do it again."

"You do?" Motoki gulped as she leaned even closer to him and he could feel her breasts pushing into his chest.

"Uh huh," She said with a nod then leaned the rest of the way pressing her lips to his. Motoki was stunned at first then returned the kiss. It started as a simple kiss then he took it a step further and brushed his tongue against her lips pleading for entrance. It was granted and he felt Makoto sigh into his mouth as their tongues danced. The kiss lasted a while and ended with his arms wrapped around her holding tight.

"You are so beautiful." Motoki said gently brushing his hand along the bruise on her check. "I really should teach that guy how to treat a lady."

"And how should a lady be treated?" She asked leaning into his hand then jumping as the room lit up another bolt of lightening hitting somewhere near by.

"Like a queen. No like a goddess." Motoki said stroking her cheek soothing her nerves both from their closeness and from the storm outside. "If you were my megumi-sama I would never treat you wrong."

"If?" Makoto asked now resting her head on his shoulder. Usually Makoto enjoyed storms with lightening being her element but this one was so strong and she could feel it coursing through her wondering if she was behaving this way because of the storm or if it was because of her feelings for Motoki. She figured it was a little of both and didn't mind as being like this with him seemed so right.

Motoki stood there mouth agape letting it sink in as to what she just said then tucked his finger under her chin tilting her head up kissing her again. "Women like you should be worshipped, every inch of her admired." He said between kisses then he stopped kissing her lips to place a kiss on her cheek then trailing it down her throat. "She should be treated like she is the most important thing in the world." Motoki said letting his feelings and desires take over him. He knelt down lifting Makoto's borrowed shirt and placing several kisses to her belly. When she let out a deep moan he stopped and looked up at her. "Do you want me to stop?" He asked.

"No! God no don't stop!" Makoto quickly said her words almost being over shadowed by a clash of thunder outside; her fingers threaded through his short blond hair and urging him to continue.

A smile crossed his face as he leaned forward barely an inch from her belly. "A woman like you shouldn't be taken fast but savored." He said resuming his kisses and licking every so often. Makoto stood there her hands still in his hair and biting her lower lip. She only stopped when he stood and resumed kissing her his hands stroking across her stomach under the shirt. "Anytime you want to stop just say so and I will okay?" Motoki said getting a nod from Makoto. This wasn't his first time with a woman he was several years older then Makoto and had a few girlfriends in the past. But he had a feeling that this was Makoto's first time and a smile came to his face thinking she would be his and his alone.

"Motoki," Makoto whispered pressing several kisses to his neck feeling his hand brush up higher just under her breasts. He leaned back looking at her wondering if she wanted him to stop but she just captured his lips with her own. Taking that as permission Motoki continued cupping each one of her breasts in his hands. They kissed and he caressed her breasts rubbing her nipples enjoying the soft moans she emitted. She didn't protest as he pulled his hands out of her shirt and grabbed the hem of it pulling it over her head and dropping it on the floor as he leaned down kissing her breasts. "Kami-sama," Makoto hissed between the pounding of the rain on the roof and the pounding in her ears as her heart raced.

"Does that feel good?" Motoki asked switching to her other breasts sucking the nipple into his mouth.

"Yes, oh yes." Makoto said tilting her head back and letting out a loud moan. She felt her knees go weak and Motoki must have noticed it as well for he stood tucking one arm under her legs and the other behind her back lifting her up off the ground. "Where are you taking me?" Makoto asked as she wrapped her arm around his neck.

"To my bedroom if you don't mind." Motoki said, "You've had quite a day you should lay down for a while."

"I don't think I'm quite tired yet." Makoto said resting her head on his shoulder and pressing a kiss to his neck. He walked into the dark room knowing his way around the room and being able to see every so often by the flashes of lightening through the window. He was kinda glad his sister had visited several days before and cleaned the room for him even if he had to listen to her complain that he was a slob.

"I guess I can think of a few things to help you settle down then." Motoki said laying her down on the bed and resumed kissing her chest. He licked around each nipple then licked down lower until he reached the waist of her sweat pants. Once again he looked up asking permission getting a nod from her realizing she was lightly biting her lip. Then he grabbed the pants letting her lift her hips and slid the pants off throwing them to the ground as he stared at her.

"Don't stare at me like that." She said blushing once again looking out the window at the rain pouring down in sheets.

"I can't help it you are so beautiful." Motoki said running his hands down her sides and along her thighs. He leaned down pressing a kiss to each thigh the spread her legs open gently kissing her sex.

She let out a hiss that turned into a moan her hands latching onto his hair again the thunder outside mimicking her moans. "Motoki!" She said. A grin came to his face as he pushed his tongue into her his hands rubbing her legs. "Oh Kami-sama." Makoto said surprised as her hips started bucking as if on their own but Motoki placed his hands firm on them holding her down as he continued. After several minutes of this she let out a loud moan and slumped to the bed panting. "Oh god, Motoki that was amazing," She said as he crawled up the bed lying next to her holding her and gently kissing her.

"Are you tried yet?" He said with a grin.

Makoto shook her head finally getting some of her strength back and leaning over him. "Not quite." She said then yet again surprised herself as her hand traced down his chest then dipped into his pants grabbing him and slowly stroking him. She smiled as he moaned and pushed into her hand. She then slid down his body taking his pants off and throwing them next to the bed. Sitting there her bottom on his legs she couldn't help but stare at him and blush.

"We don't have to continue if you aren't ready." He said knowing he would stop even if it would be very hard. The passions this woman had stirred in him seemed uncontrollable but he knew he would stop if she asked him to. He would do whatever she asked.

"I'm ready." Makoto said, "You treated me so well I should do the same." She then leaned down tentatively sticking her tongue out and licking the tip of his member. This caused him to moan and grab the sheets as she took him fully in her mouth sucking on him.

Motoki clinched the sheets even tighter at the amazing feelings; Makoto may have never done this before but surely she was a natural and he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. Finally after a while he sat up pulling her up with him. "That's enough of that Makoto." He said pressing a kiss to her lips and rolling over so he lay on top with his member between her legs just at her opening. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I do Motoki," Makoto said leaning up and kissing him as she pressed into him.

"Hai," He said slowly pushing into her and wrapping his arms around her tightly as he felt a bit of resistance confirming his beliefs that that she was indeed a virgin. "I'm sorry babe." He said kissing her as he pushed through her maiden head making her cry out. Outside the roar of thunder was so frequent it was almost deafening. For several minutes he just lay there inside of her holding her tightly as she cried whispering that he was sorry and that it would be alright.

"I'm alright Motoki." She said stroking his cheek and kissing him as she pressed up into him encouraging him to start again. He did rocking into her while kissing her passionately. Her arms came up wrapping around him holding him to her with her finger nails digging into his back but he didn't seem to mind. "Motoki, Motoki, Motoki!" Makoto moaned as both thunder and lightening seemed to beat in tune to her cries.

"Kami-sama, Makoto," Motoki moaned feeling himself drawing near and Makoto as well. He kissed her on the lips and thrust hard into her feeling her grab hard to him and tighten around him. He didn't intend to cum inside her but the force of her orgasm sent him over his limits and he released into her then rolled over to the side holding her tight.

"I love you Motoki." Makoto said once she had caught her breath.

"I love you too." Motoki said wrapping his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest and started to drift off to sleep. He pulled the sheets over them then looked out the window noticing the storm outside was finally starting to die down.

(Across Town)

The rain poured down on a yellow car that was pulled off to the side of the road with its hood up and a tall blond was leaning into the engine compartment. The blond growled and slammed the hood closed. She walked around to the driver side door opened it then sat down looking over to a young woman with long green hair. "Alright, Michiru call that tow truck I'm not going to be able to fix it here." The blond said griping the steering wheel.

"I called one about twenty minutes ago, Haruka." Michiru said looking at the time on her cell phone.

"Michiru, I told you not to call one yet I could have fixed it." Haruka said looking over at the other woman.

"Haruka, really you couldn't fix it the last three times the car broke down." Michiru said shaking her head. "I'm telling you that you just need to have your pit crew take a look at it."

"I can fix it I just need to figure out where the problem is." Haruka said reaching into the back of the car getting a towel out of her gym bag and drying her hair off. As she did some water flew off her hair hitting Michiru across the face.

The aqua haired woman wiped the water from her face glaring at her lover who wasn't paying attention as she splashed her again. "Maybe you should just stick to driving cars and let a real mechanic look at it." Michiru said looking away from Haruka out at the storm pouring down.

"I am a real mechanic." Haruka said looking out her own window sensing her lover was angry at her and it would be best not to press her anymore. She watched as a bolt of lightening struck a tree some distance from them. It was strange the weather report hadn't said anything about rain. "This storm isn't natural." Haruka said, Michiru didn't answer just continued looking out the window until Haruka turned back to her resting her hand on hers. "I'm sorry, look Michiru I'll get the boys at the tracks to take a look at it tomorrow."

"It's about time Haruka." Michiru said still not looking at Haruka.

"Michiru, I know you are angry at me but you need to calm down and focus." Haruka said now squeezing her hand.

"You think I am causing this storm?" Michiru said finally looking at Haruka. They had learned about this expansion of their powers a couple months ago and with Setsuna's help they had been able to learn to control it. When it first started there had been quite a few wind storms and tropical storms. Now they had better control though every so often they slipped just last week they had gotten into a fight and started a storm that almost reached hurricane levels at least until Setsuna had broken it up; ironically it had been about the car. "Haruka, I am pissed at you yes, but not enough to cause a storm like this. Though you are right it doesn't seem natural."

"Who do you think is causing it then?" Haruka asked watching the rain beat down on the window of the car. "Maybe one of the Inners."

"Perhaps, Setsuna said that their powers would grow just as our powers have." Michiru said also watching the rain. "Maybe Ami?"

"I'm not sure it doesn't really feel like her." Haruka said looking out at a bolt of lightening striking the same tree that had been struck earlier. "Makoto."

"I think you are right." Michiru said reaching for her cell phone. "Maybe I should call her?"

"No, it's late and the storm seems to be dying down." Haruka said pointing to the clouds that were disappearing. She looked over seeing a truck drive up to them and a middle age man get out of. Haruka got out of the car and walked over to him shaking his hand. "Thank you for coming out so late."

"No problem all part of the job," The man said looking to Haruka, "Wait a minute you're Ten'ou Haruka aren't you? The Formula One driver. Man my kids love you."

"Yeah," Haruka said not really in the mood for dealing with a fan. She let him drone on for a little trying not to show her displesure.

"Think you are gonna take the championship again this year? Hell what am I talking about you are Ten'ou Haruka of course you will. Anyway, having a little car trouble now aren't you?" He laughed to which Haruka just nodded her head. "Shame you ain't got your pit crew here to fix her up. They'd have you back on the rode before you could blink twice."

Haruka growled lightly as a gust of wind blew past them then started swirling around them. She was about to say something but Michiru put her hand on her shoulder getting the blond to look at her as she lightly shook her head the wind stopping. Michiru then turned to the driver. "Do you think you could drop the car off at the tracks and then drop us off at our home?" Michiru said linking her arm through Haruka's and taking the blonde's hand.

"Not a problem for a pretty lady like yourself, Kaiou-sama." The truck driver said getting glared at by Haruka. He knew the couple had been married a couple years ago, who didn't it had been all over the news that they had been married in secret. "Don't worry Ten'ou-sama I'm not after your wife. Got one of my own at home and she's more then I can handle if you know what I mean."

"Hai," Haruka said coldly and after a little encouragement from Michiru walked to the truck her fist clinched as the driver hooked their car up.

After they sat down in the cab of the truck Haruka closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her temples. She felt Michiru's hands start to gently rub her shoulder and heard her say, "Just relax and try to focus. Remember what Setsuna told us about finding a calm place and centering ourselves there."

"Hai," Haruka said then after a minute opened her eyes looking at Michiru. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright Haruka. We are both still learning. It's going to take time." Michiru said pressing a kiss to Haruka's lips as the driver got in.

"Damn lucky man you are Ten'ou." He said as he started the car and Michiru just took Haruka's hand again squeezing it.


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

Chapter 3: Secrets

_Author Notes: Glad you all liked the Smex you __perverts j/k I write so I guess I am just as bad. With the Senshi controlling their elements that is something I expanded on from Shared Destiny._

(Motoki's Apartment)

The next morning Makoto woke to the sun shinning through a window she cuddled into her pillow surprised that it moved. When she opened her eyes she saw she was laying on someone's chest. With a tilt of her head she looked up seeing Motoki still fast asleep. A smile came to her face as she thought of last night. It had been one of the most amazing nights of her life. She leaned up on the bed pressing a kiss to Motoki's lips. He sighed in his sleep at first then kissed her back. "Mmm morning." He said putting his arms around her pulling them together. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did." She said while her fingers traced along his chest. There was a brief pause before she looked up at him and asked. "So does this mean you are my boyfriend now?" Her voice was low as she wasn't sure what their relationship was if there was one at all. Was this a one time thing or was there more?

A smile crossed his face as he thought about how cute Makoto looked right now. "Do you want me to be?" He asked to which she nodded with a shy smile on her face. "Alright but that means you are my girlfriend then."

"I think I can deal with that." She said then looked into the other room after hearing a beeping sound. "Aye! My phone, I didn't tell the others where I went last night! They have to be worried sick!" She sprung out of the bed heading to the other room forgetting she was naked until Motoki whistled at her. "Oh hush up you!" She said then grabbed a sheet from the bed wrapping it around her. She found her phone in her purse on the sofa. There were twenty-six messages from Usagi, Rei, Minako and a couple from Ami. She opened a new message and addressed it to everyone.

**Gomen, I got caught in the storm and stayed with a friend see you crown.**

She tucked the phone into her purse and turned to see Motoki with a laundry basket in his arms. She hadn't seen him leave the bedroom and was startled for a few minutes she stared at him, he was only wearing a pair of boxers that had little turtles on them. "Your clothes are clean whenever you want to get dressed." He said.

"Thanks she said reaching into the basket and getting her things. "I'm meeting the girls at Crown in about an hour can you give me a ride?"

"Yeah sure," Motoki said as she pressed a kiss to his cheek and disappeared into the bathroom. He heard the shower turn on and thought about joining her but decided not to. He didn't want to scare her away by moving too fast.

About half an hour later Makoto came out of the bathroom. She was dressed but had a sad look on her face. "Maybe I will message them back and say I'm not going. I don't want them to see this." She said pointing to the bruise on the side of her face.

"Wait I have just the thing." He said then ran into the other room coming back with a make up bag. "Here you can use this to cover it."

"Do I even want to know why you have a case of make-up?" Makoto asked with a teasing smile on her face.

"My sister was here visiting a couple weeks ago she left it here. I've been trying to get Unazuki to come get it but she's been too busy." Motoki said his face a bright red.

(Crown)

"Usagi, I thought you said Mako-chan was coming." Michiru asked a concerned look on her face. She was worried about the storm that happened last night and what would happen if Makoto didn't learn to control her powers. She glanced briefly to Haruka who had gently patted her leg under the table.

"Ano, I got a text message saying she would." Usagi said around a mouthful of pancakes.

"Usagi! Don't talk with your mouthful!" Rei scolded waving her fork at the blonde.

Usagi stuck her tongue out at Rei making a face and causing the Fire Senshi to start yelling at her.

"I think she is here." Ami quietly said with a sweat drop on her cheek as she looked at her two friends then at a girl outside getting off the back of a motorcycle.

"I think you are right Ami-chan." Minako said then raised her voice loud enough to get Usagi and Rei's attention. "But who is that cute boy with her?" Both Usagi and Rei turned around pressing their faces to the window looking at Makoto. Minako was soon to follow along with Ami who was more discreet about it.

Michiru chuckled and Haruka shook her head while Usagi and the others still had their faces pressed to the glass. "It kinda looks like Motoki-san." Usagi said, "I haven't seen him since he stopped working here." Motoki had stopped working at Crown during his last year of school to focus on his studies.

"It is Motoki-san" Minako said then gasped along with the other three younger girls. "She just kissed him! And not like a kiss on the cheek!"

Michiru leaned close to Haruka and whispered, "I think we know what caused the storm last night."

Haruka nodded and glanced up as Makoto walked into the café. "I don't think that is all of it." Haruka said noticing the heavy application of make-up around her eye. When Haruka was younger especially after being thrown out by her father she had gotten into a lot of fights and used make-up to hide it so the school wouldn't ask questions about it.

"So Mako-chan, what was that all about?" Rei asked with a big grin.

"Motoki gave me a ride." Makoto said with a blush hoping they hadn't seen Motoki kiss her. She didn't want the others to see them kiss but she really enjoyed it when he kissed her.

"Oh! Just Motoki? I didn't know you were on such close terms." Usagi said smirking "Maybe koibito?"

"Have to be with a kiss like that." Minako said joining in. Ami only shook her head but in truth was just as curious as the others.

By now Makoto was blushing bright red. She glanced around seeing Michiru and Haruka still leaning closing and whispering though they were so close it looked as they may have been kissing. "They are kissing and you don't seem to care about it. But I kiss someone and it is headline news." Makoto said pointing at the couple.

"Yeah, but Haruka-san and Michiru-san kiss all the time. It's nothing new, we all know they can't keep their hands off each other." Minako said the others nodding and the couple in question blushing. "So dish. Is Motoki-san the 'friend' you stayed with last night?"

"Hai, hai." Makoto said as she sat down and ordered. "I left the party and got caught in the storm where I ran into Motoki. I want back to his place. We just really clicked and are going out now." Makoto said omitting that they had slept together and that she had gotten into a fight with Ando.

Throughout the rest of breakfast each girl took turns interrogating Makoto until one by one they each had classes to go to. All that remained was Haruka, Michiru and Makoto. The brunette started to reach into her bag for her wallet but Haruka stopped her. "I'll get it, save your money for books or something." Makoto started to protest but Haruka stopped her with a wave. Neither she or Michiru had enrolled in college Haruka saying she didn't a degree to drive a race car just her international driver's license. While Michiru focused on her music. "We'll give you a ride home too. Besides I wanted to talk about what happened last night. What really happened last night." Haruka said as they were walking towards a black sports car. The other car was still at the tracks with her pit crew promising Michiru that they would fix the car and that they wouldn't be broken down on the side of the road again. The pit crew leader then quietly added if she could keep Haruka out from under the hood.

"Last night?" Makoto gulped hoping Haruka wasn't picking up on the bits she left out about what happened. None of the others asked why Makoto left the party in the middle of a storm.

"Hai, for starters who hit you?" Haruka asked opening the car door for both Michiru and Makoto. Unconsciously Makoto reached up to her cheek thinking the make-up had rubbed off. "Your make-up is fine I just know what a black eye looks like when covered by make-up."

"We were at a party and I went up stairs with a boy he started getting too hands on so I pushed him away. That's when he hit me so I hit him back and ran out into the storm." Makoto said. She had always been close to Haruka and felt if there was one person she could tell anything to it was Haruka.

"That storm was unusual don't you think?" Haruka said clinching the steering wheel tighter. She saw all of the inners as little sisters especially Makoto and wanted to find this boy and make him pay for hurting Makoto.

"Hai, the weather report didn't say anything about rain." Makoto said thinking about how bad of a storm it was. "It was so strong it didn't really seem natural but then again we've had strange weather lately."

"Mako-chan, that storm wasn't natural." Michiru said not knowing an easy way to explain Setsuna had so much more experience with this sort of thing. "What is your Senshi power?"

"Lightening," Makoto said recalling how much thunder and lightening there had been. "Are you saying I caused that storm? Is that even possible?"

"It is, remember the tropical storm two weeks ago one that the scientists are still baffled about?" Michiru asked looking over her shoulder to Makoto seeing a amazed look on her face.

"Kami-sama did I cause that too?" Makoto said. No one had been hurt but a couple of boats had been sunk.

"No that wasn't you, Mako-chan." Haruka said looking in the rear view mirror at her. "That was Michiru and I. Our powers are growing Makoto we each have control over our elements. I can control the wind, Michiru the sea and you thunder."

"Wow how do you know about all this?" Makoto asked even though she had an idea that it had something to do with the Senshi of Time.

"Setsuna told us." Michiru answered confirming Makoto's thoughts.

"Is she still at the Time Gate?" Makoto asked. Setsuna had told them she needed to be at the Time Gate for a while but she really was on Kinmoku visiting her lover Taiki. They had been dating on and off again since the Silver Millennium each time Taiki was reborn. It always was in secret as during the Silver Millennium it was forbidden for the Senshi in the Moon Kingdom to date each other. This had come about when Amara and Michelle fell in love; though it hadn't ended well when Michelle the then Sailor Neptune had fallen in battle and Amara the then Sailor Uranus had taken her own life unable to live without Michelle. Even though it wasn't a law now Setsuna wanted to keep their relationship private and told no one.

"Hai," Haruka said briefly shaking her head she didn't believe Setsuna's story but didn't press her too much, "I think Michiru and I have enough control over our own powers that we can help you learn to control yours."

"Is it hard?" Makoto said still totally amazed that she had caused last night's storm.

"At first it can be but you'll get the hang of it fast." Haruka said stopping in front of the dorms. "Are you busy today? We can have a lesson if you want."

"I don't have any classes today so give me a minute to get changed?" Makoto said getting out of the car.

To be continued....


	4. Chapter 4: Fair Play

Chapter 4: Fair Play

_Author Notes: Sorry for the late chapter, three weeks ago I was temporarily moved to the night shift. I say temporarily but that has yet be seen. Anyway I spend most my off time sleeping or at doctor's appointments as I've hurt my foot and now have it in a walking cast so fun times. That's my excuse and here is the next chapter._

(Later that Afternoon)

A black sports car raced down a dirt road leaving a cloud of dust behind it. "Haruka-san where are we going?" Makoto asked holding onto the arm rest of the seat as another bump bounced her from her seat.

"Just a nice remote place to do some training," Haruka said shifting gears and speeding the car up even faster.

"I would like to get there in one piece love." Michiru said looking over to Haruka who had a smirk on her face. "I swear Haruka if you hit a rock and tear a hole in something like the oil pot I won't speak to you for a month and you will be sleeping on the floor."

"It's a oil pan Michiru not a pot." Haruka said with that smirk still on her face causing Michiru to glare at her. She shifted gears again slowing the car down. "Hai, hai we're almost there anyway."

Makoto just shock her head at the couple glad they were slowing down. They had been driving for at least an hour and were well out of the city limits. "It's very pretty here." Makoto commented while looking out the window at the shore line.

"Haruka used to bring me out here for picnics when we were dating. I haven't been out here in over a year." Michiru said then looked at the blonde. "Why is that Haruka?"

"Uhm….well….we've been busy me with my races and you've been on tour." Haruka said her face turning red.

"The season is over and my last concert is on Friday." Michiru said a playful smile on her face. 'That is a hint Haruka."

"Yes dear." Haruka said pulling into a grass field. "We're here."

"Wow this place is amazing. I wouldn't mind if someone special brought me on a date here." Makoto chuckled then looked at Haruka with an accusing glare as she got out of the car.

"Gessh not you too." Haruka said getting the door for Michiru. "I get it, one picnic date in the very near future."

"So, how do we go about training?" Makoto asked thinking they had teased Haruka enough she looked over to Michiru who had her arm linked in Haruka's arm while her other was drawing circles on the blonde's forearm.

"I thought we would warm up with a little sparring first." Haruka said sneaking a quick kiss in the slipped away from Michiru before she opened the trunk for Michiru. She put her arm around Makoto leading her away from the car.

"Sure it's been a while since we had a match; with you being too busy to even spend time with your wife." Makoto teased then bowed and dropped into a fighting stance.

A short distance from them Michiru set up a lawn chair and a cooler then sat down resting an umbrella across her lap. She watched the two as they fought Haruka made a round house kick to Makoto's head but the brunette blocked it shoving Haruka back. She almost tripped but caught her balance and was attacking Makoto with a series of punches that were so fast it was amazing that Makoto could block them. Still a few got through and Makoto hissed as one grazed her side.

It was the Lightening Senshi's turn now and she faked a kick at Haruka who easily stepped out of the way realizing the ploy too late as Makoto chopped her hands down on the base of both sides of Haruka's neck. The blonde fell back on her butt gasping for air.

"I got you with that one. Hurts don't it?" Makoto asked remembering the last time they sparred Haruka had used the move on her. She reached her hand out to help Haruka up and was surprised when the blonde tried to sweep her. She was able to jump quickly enough to avoid Haruka's foot but wasn't expecting a face full of dirt when she landed. She felt a jab to her left side then her right wincing at both. With the dirt in her eyes she couldn't see Haruka and got another hit this one bloodying her lip. It wasn't like Haruka to fight dirty like this and Makoto growled feeling a kick connect with her gut knocking her back. She growled again this time hearing Haruka and blocking an attack to her head even if it was clumsy then blow still missed her.

By now she was furious at Haruka and didn't notice the rain that hit her face, nor did she notice that the rain washed the dirt from her eyes. She just attacked Haruka. The blonde was amazed with the speed Makoto attacked her and that she missed a few hits. At last Haruka was able to side step out of the way of a punch and cause Makoto to shoot passed her. She quickly grabbed Makoto from behind pinning her arms to her sides. "Enough Makoto," Haruka said struggling to hold her, "That's enough."

Makoto stood panting in Haruka's arms trying to catch her breath as rain pounded down on them and thunder echoed. "You did that on purpose." She said looking over at Michiru who still was sitting in the lawn chair though now she held the umbrella over her keeping her dry while the rain soaked the other two. "You made me angry so I would loose control of my powers."

"I'm sorry Makoto it was the best way to bring them out. Our new powers are linked to our emotions and anger is the easiest emotion to access." Haruka said finally letting her go then raising her hands up as Makoto turned around thinking Makoto was going to hit her again.

"Okay so how do I make it stop now?" Makoto said looking up at the rain enjoying how it felt cool on her skin. She always loved standing in the rain. When she was a child and her parents were alive she often got in trouble for being sent home from school because she stood in the rain and her cloths had gotten wet.

"Calling your powers is the easy part. Making them go away is harder." Haruka said taking her hand and sitting on the ground. It was socked but it didn't really matter because so were they. "Alright this is where we take a lesson from Rei-chan. Close your eyes and try to relax."

"I take it you want me to meditate?" Makoto asked getting a 'yes' from Haruka. She chuckled then said, "Good thing you aren't doing this with Usagi-chan or Minako-chan they both fell asleep when Rei-chan was trying to teach us."

"Focus, Makoto." Haruka said closing her own eyes. Makoto smirked thinking Haruka sounded like Rei had. "Okay, remember how the field looked when we first came here?"

"Hai," Makoto said the images appearing in her mind.

"Good describe it to me." Haruka said.

"As I got out of the car it smelled fresh like wild grass with a hint of jasmine." She said remembering that she had seen some and wanted to pick a few before they left. "It was warm and there was a light breeze coming from the south. The grass seemed to go on for miles and I thought this was one of the prettiest places I had ever seen."

"Makoto-chan, open your eyes." Haruka said. Makoto did as she was told seeing that the rain had stopped and that the sun was starting to shine through the clouds.

"It's like the storm never happened." Makoto said standing up and looking around. "You said it was easier to summon our powers?"

"Yes, but Makoto-chan I don't want you trying to use these powers without Haruka or I there to help you." Michiru said walking over with a couple towels.

"Hai," Makoto said, "Next time will you be getting wet with me?"

"I just got my hair done I wasn't about to let it get ruined by a little rain." Michiru said flicking her hair. "I think that is enough for today don't want you two catching a cold."

"Can't you at least tell me how to call my powers so next time I have a better idea?" Makoto asked.

"Since our powers are connected to our emotions we use memories that have a strong emotional attachment to them. When you want to call your powers just pick a memory and it will come to you." Haruka said as she waved her hand a light breeze picked some leaves. The leaves spun around then the breeze lifted Michiru's skirt briefly. The Oceans Senshi glanced over to her partner and shook her head while she held her skirt down.

Makoto blushed then looked to Haruka. "What memory do you use? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind. It was before we met you before and the other Inners. Sorta, I suppose I pull from a series of memories starting with when Michiru and I were fighting a daimon and I pushed her away from an attack taking it myself. Afterwards we got into an argument because of the promise we made. At first it was more then just continuing on if the other fell behind." Haruka said knowing Usagi had told them about the promise after Kaolinite had chained them together. "We first promised that we wouldn't get attached to each other but the more I was with Michiru the more I fell in love with her. When she asked me why I pushed her away from the attack I confessed my feelings for her. I told her I couldn't keep all of our promise. I knew she felt the same the tension between us was so thick. We changed our promise that night and over time grew closer until it lead to the first time I kissed her."

"Hmm… I remember you doing more then just kissing me." Michiru said with a mischievous smirk.

Haruka dropped the lawn chair and turned sharply to Michiru her face red. "Michiru!"

Makoto put the cooler in the trunk with a sweat drop on her cheek as Michiru teased Haruka a little more. She bent down for the chair Haruka dropped and groaned her side hurting. "Ow Haruka-san I think you might have cracked a rib or two. Did you have to be so rough?"

"Do you two crybabies think you can make it home without whining? Hotaru should be back from Riku-chan's house and can heal you." Michiru teased.

_Author Notes Cont: That move Makoto used where she chopped down on Haruka's shoulder hurts like hell I've had it done on me._


	5. Chapter 5: Dating

Chapter 5: Dating

_Author Notes: Yay I am back on the day shift._

(Two weeks later Motoki's Apartment)

"Out! You can't have any until I am finished." Makoto said slapping Motoki's hand with a wooden spoon.

"But Makoto I'm starving!" Motoki said rubbing his hand as he leaned forward smelling the pot he had been reaching for.

"I'm almost done, now out." Makoto said as she stirred a pot of noodles then strained them. She put the noodles in a bowl then poured a light brown sauce that had bits of cut up steak in it over the noodles. She chuckled to herself thinking of the first time she had tried to cook here at Motoki's apartment and couldn't because he didn't have anything but frozen dinners and ramen. The next day she had taken him shopping and cooked for him on the nights she didn't have class. Makoto had to admit she enjoyed it, the dorms didn't have a kitchen and students were expected to eat in the cafeterias. Being able to cook for Motoki was great because she got to spend time with her boyfriend and cook which she loved so much.

She picked the bowl up and several plates up carrying them into the other room and setting it on the table before Motoki. "It smells great what is it?" Motoki asked Makoto served him.

"Stroganoff, I learned to make it in my cooking class. It is a Russian dish." Makoto said sitting across from him and severing herself.

Motoki's first bite was timid but after it he was spooning food into his mouth, "Wow this is great!"

"Thanks." Makoto said eating a little more gracefully then him. "So what is this news you had?"

"Oh yeah! I went and saw my grandfather today." Motoki said between bites.

"The one that owns Crown?" Makoto asked wondering if it had anything to do with the café. She and the others loved going there.

"Yep, he's retiring." Motoki said then was cut off before he could continue.

"Retiring?" Makoto exclaimed, "What's going to happen to Crown? It isn't closing is it?"

"No, no it is staying open. Makoto he gave me the café and the arcade." Motoki said a wide grin he had loved working there and was shocked when his grandfather said he could have it.

"That's great news!" She said springing from her chair giving him hug and kiss.

"You know I was thinking of expanding the menu adding some more cakes and maybe some cookies but I don't know anything about baking. I was wondering if…" He said but didn't get to finish as she cut him off again.

Makoto sat down in his lap showering him with kisses. "Of course I will help out. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Motoki said between kisses.

(Outer Manor, two weeks later)

"We were wondering when you were coming home." Haruka said from the sofa. Hotaru sat on her lap and Michiru leaned against her.

"My business took longer then I thought." Setsuna said from the doorway setting a bag down.

"What sort of business was it?" Haruka asked while she brushed her hand on Michiru's shoulder.

"Time Gate business that is all you mere mortals need to know." Setsuna jested feeling in a good mood.

"You don't usually bring a bag to the gate." Haruka commented looking at the bag.

"Leave it alone blondie." Setsuna said using a nick name that the Starlights often used for Haruka.

Haruka picked up on Setsuna's good mood and chuckled. "You are glowing." Haruka said then covered Hotaru's ears even though the child had fallen asleep. "Glowing like you got laid."

"Whether or not I get laid is none of your business." Setsuna said sitting in the armchair a smirk on her face as she thought of the night before laying in Taiki's arms.

"Who is he?" Haruka asked a smirk on her face. "Or she."

"Haruka leave her alone." Michiru said waking Hotaru up. "Hime go up to bed and Setsuna-mama will be there in a bit to tuck you in."

"Setsuna-mama?" She asked half asleep seeing the Time Guardian and leaping from Haruka's lap elbowing the blonde in the side as she ran to Setsuna and hugged her then ran upstairs.

"I hope you didn't spoil her too much." Setsuna said looking at Haruka knowing Michiru was the more responsible of the two.

"Only a little." Michiru said curling into Haruka more the blonde still rubbing her side.

"I see anything happen while I was away?" Setsuna said with a smirk, "The world didn't blow up that's always a good thing."

"Okay, you are smiling and cracking jokes. You had to have gotten laid. Come on Setsuna girls talk about these kinds of things it's a rule. You have to tell your best girl friends about things like this." Haruka pressed.

"When has anyone ever accused you of doing something girly?" Setsuna said knowing that it drove Haruka nuts when she refused to tell her things. True her relationship with Taiki wasn't forbidden anymore and Usagi would probably be overjoyed that she had fallen in love she liked having Taiki to herself.

"Come on just a name." Haruka pleaded while she stroked her hand through Michiru's hair when the violinist rested her head on her shoulder.

"Leave her alone Haruka if Setsuna wants to tell us about her sexual exploits she will." Michiru said kissing Haruka on the cheek even though she was just as curious as the blonde was. Yet still she decided to change the subject pulling it away from Setsuna's mysterious love life. "The inners are developing powers."

"Really?" Setsuna said tilting her head to the side, "Which one?"

"Mako-chan." Michiru said noticing Setsuna was glad for a subject change.

"Interesting, I would have thought Ami-chan would be first." Setsuna commented as Ami always seemed to be more focused then the others and she seemed to catch onto things quicker too.

"Nope Mako-chan lead the way and with a storm that rivaled Michiru and me." Haruka said recalling the storm they had been in and the reports on the news the next day, "Thirty reported strikes of lightening according to the news paper and that's only the reported ones."

"Must have been quite a trigger," Setsuna said wondering what had caused her powers to manifest. With Haruka and Michiru it had been a fight over something stupid like one of Haruka's cars. She had remained neutral while trying to get them to calm down but really was siding with Michiru. She would have been pissed too if the car had broke down several miles out of town and out of cell phone range.

"A boy," Michiru and Haruka both said at the same time.

"Should have known," Setsuna said shaking her head, "I have to admit there are a few of them I am not looking forward to training."

"Like Mina-chan?" Michiru asked not really sure how Minako's powers would work. She imagined Minako would be like Cupid with a machine gun.

"Hai," Setsuna said shaking her head. "We had enough trouble during the Silver Millennium training her."

"Could be worse Usagi's power could be tied to her emotions." Haruka laughed.

"Don't even mention that." Setsuna scolded. "Anyway how is Mako-chan doing?"

"Good, she is a quick learner." Michiru said. "A couple more lessons and she should be ready for you to test her."

"Good you two can continue training her. It will help you control your own powers a little better." Setsuna said with a grin, "Don't think that I didn't notice that you two slipped up couple of times." She hadn't really with other things on her mind but was sure they had at least once or twice. The sheepish look on Haruka's face confirmed her theory.

(One week later, Crown Café)

The inner sat at a small booth all of them were there except Makoto who was in the kitchen concocting her latest cake. Since Motoki had taken over Crown she had been experimenting in the kitchen. They looked up to see the brunette exit the kitchen carrying a cake towards them. It was chocolate with strawberries on the top of it. She came over to their table and set it down. "Ok Bavarian chocolate with fresh strawberries," Makoto said realizing she had forgotten the plates. "Gomen guys I forgot the plates."

"Right here babe." Motoki said coming up behind her and putting some plates on the table. He snuck a kiss to her cheek then went back to the counter.

"Mako-chan you are so lucky to have Motoki-san." Minako said all dreamy eyed.

"Yeah," Usagi said with a sigh getting the same look that Minako had.

"Usagi! You have Mamoru!" Rei scolded bonking Usagi on the head with a fork.

"Oh yeah," Usagi said rubbing her head, "Still you are lucky to have him."

"Even if we hardly see you anymore," Rei said looking towards Makoto they had a couple classes together and that seemed like one of the few times she saw the Thunder Senshi.

"Hai, I live with you and barely see you anymore." Ami said.

"Gomen, it's just I've been so busy with helping Motoki out." Makoto said, not to mention training several times a week with Haruka and Michiru. She wanted to tell Usagi and the others about her powers but Haruka said it was better not to tell them that Setsuna didn't want them trying to use their powers until they were ready. Makoto was surprised that Setsuna wasn't conducting her training now that she was back from the Time Gate but she has said Haruka and Michiru were capable enough to do it.

"Helping Motoki-san out or making out with Motoki-san?" Minako teased as she pretended to be kissing someone.

"A little of both I guess." Makoto said blushing as she sat down.

"I don't think I can really call you my roommate anymore, you never sleep in our room anymore." Ami said helping herself to a small piece of cake after she served the others.

"I've been using his kitchen and sometimes I fall asleep there." She said though the choice to sleep there wasn't a hard one to make she really enjoyed waking up with Motoki.

"Do you sleep in his bed?" Usagi asked her eyes growing wide as Makoto nodded. "Are you two… you know…. Having sex?"

"I well… uhm…. Yeah." Makoto said turning bright red. "Haven't you and Mamoru-san?"

Usagi shook her head no, "We are waiting until we get married next year after he finishes his internship."

"What about you and Yuuichirou?" Minako asked looking over to Rei.

"We have a couple of times." Rei lied not wanting the others to know that they shared a room at the temple and were quite an active couple.

Minako sighed and looked over to Ami. "Ami-chan we are the only two left single."

"Ano… actually Ryu-kun and I are kind of… Dating." Ami said shyly.

"Ryo-kun?" Usagi said, "He's back?"

"He transferred in half way through the semester." Ami said remember he showed up one day having almost all the same classes as her. Before he had only been her equal because the things that had happened to him but while he was away he had been working hard and was able to keep up with her, "We're in advanced chemistry together. We've only been on a few dates."

"And when were you planning on telling us?" Rei asked tapping her fingers on the table shooting Ami a scolding look.

"I don't really know when it's only been a few dates really." Ami said blushing madly. She really liked Ryu and wanted to tell them but was afraid she never had been very good with relationships.

All of them looked over to the entrance of the kitchen to see Motoki come running out, "Makoto the pot on the stove is uhm bubbling… boiling over."

"Aye! I forgot about it. Did you take the cookies out?" Makoto said standing up and following him into the kitchen. She looked over to the stove seeing that the water had been turned off and the cookies were cooling on the counter. "I thought you said…" She started to say being silenced by a kiss.

"Just an excuse to steal you away from your friends," Motoki said giving her another kiss.

"And I needed stolen away?" Makoto asked as he pulled her into him.

"Hai, your friends were probably interrogating you about us." He teased not really knowing he was right.

Makoto giggled then put her arms around him deepening their kiss. "Hey Mako-chan we are going…." Usagi said from the doorway seeing them. "Over to the temple to…. Uhm never mind." She said then bolted from the room.

"Hehe guess I have you all to myself now." Motoki said watching Usagi flee away and usher the others out.

"And what are you going to do with me now?" Makoto said pretending to pull away.

"Maybe I'll take you home and do all kinds of naughty things to you." He said kissing her again.

To be continued....


	6. Chapter 6: Things best forgotten

Chapter 6: Things best forgotten

_Author Notes: Sorry this is late been busy moving into my new house and then I got sick. I've spent the last week in bed today is the first day I could really focus on anything._

(Three days later, Shoreline training area)

Makoto stood in the field they had been training in looking over at Setsuna who stood a short distance from her with Michiru's umbrella. "Michiru tells me you have control of your powers." She said opening the umbrella. "Show me."

"Hai," Makoto said feeling more nervous then she was for her finals next week. She closed her eyes and thought about the night several weeks ago. She was standing in a storm and Motoki lifted her chin up kissing her. She opened her eyes when she felt a drop of rain hit her.

"Good make it stop." Setsuna said. Makoto nodded closing her eyes again relaxing a few seconds later the rain stopped. "Very good, now let's try something I am sure Haruka and Michiru didn't work on with you." Setsuna said taking a small rod out of a bag and shoving it into the ground then skewering an apple on it. "I want you to hit the apple with a bolt of lightening."

"Easy." Makoto thought as she nodded and closed her eyes. She brought the memory of her first time Motoki to her mind. The first few dropped of rain hit her then she opened her eyes looking at the apple. She focused on the memory of Ando forcing himself on her and lightening hit the apple. She had learned it was easier to use anger when calling lightening. She had seen Ando a few times since that night and each time he had avoided her while rubbing his nose.

"Well done but I didn't tell you to call a storm." Setsuna said using her boot to kick the charred remains of the apple off the rod, and then place another on it.

"Nani?" Makoto said looking at the Time Guardian then back over to Haruka and Michiru, the blonde just shrugging she hadn't thought about working with Makoto to use her lighting ability without it raining. Leave it to Setsuna to think something like that up. Makoto stared at the apple not sure if she could do it she had always called a thunder storm before using lightening.

"Make the storm go away then try again without the rain." Setsuna said from under the umbrella while Makoto stood being soaked by the storm staring at the apple.

"I've never done that." Makoto said glancing away from the apple to the older Senshi, "It can't be possible lightening only happens when there is a storm."

"If you've never tried it how do you know it's impossible?" Setsuna asked cocking her head to the side that knowing look on her face. The other Senshi knew that look very well. It was the look Setsuna gave them when there was something she couldn't flat out tell them but was willing to let them guess it.

"You can do this Mako-chan just focus only on the lightening." Michiru said as she and Haruka stood near Haruka's car under another umbrella. It had been warm when they first drove out here but with Makoto controlling the weather it was much cooler and Michiru leaned into the blonde, glad when Haruka wrapped her arm around her. Haruka felt her shiver a little and took her over shirt off leaving her standing in a tank top as she draped the shirt over Michiru's shoulders.

Makoto nodded relaxing her body then sending the storm away before she starred at the apple thinking about Ando again but nothing happened. She kept thinking about it until she heard Haruka say, "You need a stronger memory. Think of something that was really big something that you felt very strong, a life changing event."

Makoto shook her head having an idea of what Haruka wanted her to think about but she couldn't she had tried for years not to. "No I can't." She said shaking her head and clinching her fist.

"I know it hurts Makoto but you can do this." Michiru said having an idea what Haruka was doing knowing how much it would hurt Makoto. She wished there was another way but feared there wasn't. In her training with Setsuna both of them had to relive some memories that were better left forgotten.

"Hai," Makoto said and closed her eyes again.

_As she recalled the memory she was taken back to when she was seven years old and standing in a cemetery. It was winter and snow fell coating everything. She wore a black dress. Every so often someone would come to her and tell her it would be alright and she would nod but she didn't believe them. An old man came to her she recognized him as an uncle. The same man she was to live with now but she barely knew him. "Makoto-chan we should go before you catch cold. Your parents wouldn't want that." He said._

"_How can you know what they would want__?__T__hey are dead!" Young Makoto shouted then ran towards a headstone with the names Kino Torai and Kino Nozomi written on it. __The young girl felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to yell again thinking it was her uncle but instead a tall woman with long dark green hair stood there. She wasn't sure why but she felt like everything would be fine then the woman left without saying a word. _

She heard a rumble of thunder and through her eyelids saw a flash of light. When she opened her eyes the apple as well as an eight foot circle around it was scorched and Setsuna looked as if she had jumped back to avoid being hit by the lightening. She stood there crying as Michiru ran over and hugged her letting her cry.

Setsuna looked over to Haruka who had walked over next to her folding the umbrella and using it like a cane. "What did you tell her to think about?" Setsuna asked amazed at how powerful the lightening had been. She hadn't expected Makoto to be able to do it one the first try.

"Her parent's death," Haruka said.

(Four days later, Dormitories)

Ami stood at the door to her shared bathroom with Makoto. She looked at the closed door her hand posed to knock. Makoto had been in there a half hour now and she was beginning to get a little worried. Finally she knocked on the door and asked, "Mako-chan, are you alright?"

"Fine!" Makoto said but her tone of voice said otherwise. "I'll be right out!"

"Aright," Ami said still worried about her friend.

The door to the bathroom opened and Makoto ran out nearly knocking Ami over. "Gomen Ami-chan." Makoto said steadying her friend. "I have to go!"

"Are you sure you are okay?" Ami asked but Makoto was already gone. She shrugged thinking that Makoto would tell her if whatever it was that was bothering her was important. She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on before seeing a box on the floor by the trash can. She bent down and picked it up meaning to throw it away but read what it was and her jaw dropped. "An at home pregnancy test? Oh my Mako-chan," She said the turned the shower off. She walked into the other room and called Makoto but she didn't answer. Instead she dialed her mom's number. "Uh hi mom," She said.

"Ohayo, Ami shouldn't you be in class?" Her mom asked.

"Not for another half hour. Mom I got a problem… well actually I think Mako-chan does. You see she just left kinda in a panic and I found a home pregnancy test in the bathroom. I think Mako-chan is pregnant." Ami said.

"Oh wow. Did she say anything to you about it?" Ami's mother asked.

"No she just ran out of here." Ami said.

"I would think she went to tell her boyfriend didn't you say she had one?" Ami's mother asked trying to keep track of her friend's lives. Over the last few years Ami had become close to the other Senshi and she was quite happy her daughter had a good group of friends.

"Yeah Motoki-san, Mom what should I do?" Ami asked.

"Well… Oh sweetie I have to go she's here. I'll call you later." She said.

"Okay mom." Ami said as her mom hung up the phone.

(Juban Hospital)

"Mizuno-sama I know I don't have an appointment but I really need to see you." Makoto said nervously rubbing her hands together.

"It's alright, here lets go somewhere a little more private." She said leading Makoto into one of the exam rooms. It wasn't that uncommon for the Senshi to come see her. She knew about them and did her best to help out whenever she could. "What can I do for you Mako-chan?"

"Well I think I'm…" Makoto said her voice becoming low. "I think I'm pregnant. You see I did a couple home tests because I haven't had a period in several weeks and both tests were positive."

"I can run a blood test to be sure but Mako-chan you have to think what you are going to do if it is positive." Ami's mother said.

"Hai, I know." Makoto said then pushed her sleeve up for Ami's mother.

"There are some options if you don't want to keep it." Ami's mother said taking some blood and looking at it under a microscope.

"I don't think I could have an abortion." Makoto said, "And I'll have to talk to Motoki but I think I want to keep it. I've always wanted children. Since I was an only child I think I want at least two."

"Mako-chan the home test was correct." Ami's mother said looking over to the young woman then standing and walking to her placing her hand on Makoto's shoulder.

"I had a feeling." Makoto said her hand falling to her belly. "What do I do now?"

"We still have time to decide what to do but now I think it is best that you talk to Motoki-san. This is as much his child as it is yours." Ami's mother said.

"But what if he freaks outs?" Makoto asked.

"From what I've heard about him he's a nice young man and if he loves you he should understand." Ami's mother said.

"Thank you Mizuno-sama." Makoto said as she stood and bowed.

"You are welcome but I want you to come see me in about a week for a check-up." Ami's mother said.

"Of course," Makoto said.

(Later that evening, Motoki's apartment)

"Hey babe I thought you had class tonight." Motoki said opening the door for her.

"I skipped it. Motoki we need to talk." Makoto said as she came in and sat on the sofa.

"Alright, what about?" He asked then sat next to her taking her hand. She seemed worried and he wanted to know what was bothering her.

"I've been thinking of a way all afternoon to tell you this but I couldn't so…" Makoto said squeezing his hand. "Motoki, I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" He stuttered, "Oh wow, are you sure?"

"Ami's mother is a doctor and she tested me earlier, yes I am sure." Makoto said squeezing his hand worried about his reaction. Would he be happy or angry? They hadn't really talked about the future she didn't even know if he wanted kids.

"So you are carrying my child?" He asked as she nodded. "This is amazing."

"You aren't upset?" She asked surprised at his reaction.

"I have to admit it is sooner then I would like but I love you Makoto." Motoki said leaning over and kissing her.

"Motoki, I'm scared. I'm only nineteen." Makoto said leaning into him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know babe, but we are gonna do this together you aren't going to be alone." Motoki said then leaned over to the drawer on the table pulling a small box out. "I was going to save this for our three month anniversary but now seems like a better time."

Makoto took the box and opened it seeing a silver ring with a Turquoise set into it. "Motoki," She said looking from the ring to him.

"It was supposed to be a promise ring and I know we've only been going out a couple of months but I mean it when I say I love you and I want to be a part of your life and of our child's life. So I guess what I am saying is Makoto will you marry me?" He asked biting his lip afraid that she would say no that it was soon.

"I want you in my life too, Motoki." Makoto said taking the ring out of the box and trying it on. It fit her perfectly surprising her. Thinking back a couple of weeks ago Ami had nervously asked to borrow a couple of rings for a date she had with Ryo. It seemed odd at the time since Ami didn't really wear rings and Makoto's hands were bigger then hers but she didn't asked. Motoki must have asked Ami about her ring size and convinced Ami to get one so he could have it sized.

"So is that a yes?" He asked looking down at the ring on her hand.

"Hai," Makoto said turning and kissing him on the lips.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions and Promises

**Chapter 7: Confessions and Promises **

_Author Notes: Alright here is the final chapter I hope you have enjoyed the story._

(Next Day, Crown Café)

All the Senshi sat around a large table instead of their normal booth because Mamoru, Yuuichirou, Ryo and Motoki were there along with Motoki's sister Unazuki. "So what did you want to tell us?" Rei asked Makoto, each of them had gotten a text message saying she had some important news.

"Do you want to tell them?" Motoki asked with his arm around her shoulder.

"Well okay." Makoto said putting her hands on the table which until now had been in her lap. "Motoki and I are getting married."

"Congratulations." Mamoru said reaching across the table and shaking Motoki's hand.

"This is kind of sudden." Michiru asked arching her eyebrow and looked at the couple.

"We decided why wait?" Makoto said then turned to Rei. "Can you perform the ceremony?"

"Of course, when do you want to have it?" Rei asked thinking ahead to when the temple would be available. Since becoming a priestess she had taken many extra duties of the temple.

"I don't know how long does it take to plan a wedding?" Motoki asked. They had agreed not to tell the others about the baby, the only one that knew was Ami since she had asked after Makoto had gotten home the next morning. They planned on waiting until after they were married to tell everyone so that was why they wanted to get married so soon.

"Uhm a couple weeks to a couple of months it depends on how big of a wedding you want to have." Rei said thinking about what was needed to plan a wedding. Haruka and Michiru's wedding had taken a couple months to plan.

"A small one, just a few friends and some family," Makoto said squeezing Motoki's hand.

"I have to look at the bookings but how does three weeks from now sound?" Rei asked sensing that the couple wanted to be married sooner rather then later.

"Great." Makoto said then looked to Setsuna a pleading look in her eyes.

"Let me guess you want me to make you a wedding dress in three weeks?" Setsuna said and Makoto nodded, "Child you owe me."

"Anything you want." Makoto said.

"Alright, come on then child." Setsuna said then stood up taking Makoto with her.

"Uhm Setsuna-san now?" Makoto asked as she was led to the door.

"Yes, now child." Setsuna said.

(One week later, Motoki's apartment)

Makoto and Motoki sat on the sofa watching a movie but neither was really paying attention. Motoki was busy kissing her neck while Makoto seemed lost in thought. "Motoki, can you stop for a minute?" She asked reaching up and pausing the movie.

"Yeah, what's up?" Motoki said pulling away but keeping his arm around her shoulder.

"It's just there is something I have to tell you." Makoto said reaching up and squeezing his hand.

"Is it as big as last time? Cause last time I got engaged and found out I was gonna be a dad." Motoki joked.

"Kinda…" Makoto said pausing, "I've been keeping a secret from you about who I really am."

"What you are really royalty from a far off country?" Motoki said.

"A really far away country," Makoto said thinking about how she was the princess of Jupiter. "You've heard of the Sailor Senshi right?"

"You telling me you are Sailor Moon?" Motoki asked trying to picture Makoto in Sailor Moon's costume.

"No… Sailor Jupiter," Makoto said pausing to gage his reaction.

Motoki started laughing, "That's a good one Makoto I needed a laugh. My fiancée is a super heroine defending Justice in a pretty suit. Great."

"Motoki I'm not joking." Makoto said pulling away. "Here see." She held her hand up spreading her fingers apart as electricity jumped between them.

"Whoa how did you do that?" Motoki said jumping.

"I told you I am Sailor Jupiter." Makoto said then stood up calling her henshin stick. "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!"

Motoki sat there amazed while Makoto's fuku appeared around her and she transformed into Sailor Jupiter. "You really weren't kidding." Motoki said staring at her.

"No I wasn't Motoki I didn't feel right keeping it from you." Jupiter said.

"You know it is sort of funny. That you are Sailor Jupiter." Motoki chuckled.

"And why is that?" Jupiter asked a little confused what would be funny and why Motoki wasn't freaking out.

Motoki pulled her close trapping her in his arms. "Because I've always thought Jupiter was the hottest of the Sailor Senshi."

"You don't ever give up do you?" Jupiter teased placing a kiss on his lips then pulled away letting her transformation fade.

"Aw I thought I was going to get to play with Sailor Jupiter tonight." Motoki said a pretend frown on his face as he jokingly pouted.

"Come on be serious for a minute, and maybe later." Makoto said, "Do you have any questions?"

"So I take your friends are Senshi too?" Motoki asked.

"You have to swear not to tell anyone." Makoto said as he nodded, "Yes."

"Wait let me guess. Minako-chan is Sailor Moon." Motoki said trying to think which of the girls was which Sailor.

"She pretended to be a couple of times but no, she's Sailor Venus. Usagi is Sailor Moon." Makoto said amazed at how easy it was to tell him everything and how good it felt to tell someone.

"Didn't see that one," Motoki said. "So, which one is Haruka-an? I can't picture her in a dress."

"Uranus, Michiru-san is Neptune, Setsuna-san is Pluto, Rei-chan is Mars, Ami-chan is Mercury and Hotaru-chan is Saturn." Makoto said.

"Wow still can't get over Haruka-san in a skirt." Motoki said getting playfully smacked by Makoto. "So what about Tuxedo-Kamen is he Mamoru-san? He has to be if he and Usagi-san are together." Motoki said.

"Yes, he is." Makoto said, "Any other questions?"

"Yeah can Sailor Jupiter come out and play now?" Motoki smirked.

(One week later, Outer Manor)

Makoto stood on a stool as Setsuna made sure everything with the dress fit right. Makoto and Motoki decided to have a western wedding so she stood there in a white dress. "Setsuna-san the dress looks amazing." Makoto said.

"I'm glad you like it and aren't as picky as Michiru was." Setsuna said giving the green haired woman a teasing glance.

"Haruka was worse then me." Michiru teased back patting her wife on the leg.

The couple started playfully arguing back and forth as Setsuna leaned into Makoto whispering as she touched a few spots on the side of the dress. "I've put some pleats in here and here in case we need to take the dress out a little."

"Take it out a little?" Makoto said not thinking about why.

"Just encase your child decides to grow between now and next Saturday." Setsuna whispered. "Don't ask me how I know, a Time Guardian just knows these things. Your secret is safe with me but I don't think you can hide it much more."

"Thank you Setsuna-san." Makoto said knowing she would have to tell everyone soon but didn't know when she would definitely not until after the wedding.

"Hey, Setsuna are you about done? I could go for some lunch." Haruka said.

"Always thinking of your stomach Haruka," Michiru said.

"Except when she is thinking about sex," Setsuna chimed in then turned to Makoto. "Go ahead and get changed."

After she changed she came down stairs to see the outers sitting around the table eating sandwiches and salad. Makoto grabbed a sandwich and sat next to Haruka. She was quite for a bit then said, "Haruka-san… there is something I want to ask you. I don't really have any family and want to know if you would give me away at my wedding."

"It would be my honor to." Haruka said a smile on her face glad that Makoto would trust her with such an important task.

(One week later, Hikawa Shrine)

"What do you mean he isn't here yet?" Makoto said standing in one of the rooms of the Shrine wearing the dress Setsuna had made for her. She looked over at Haruka who was scratching the back of her head.

"He just called and said he was running about fifteen minutes late." Haruka said leaving out why he was late. Motoki had gotten about half way to the shrine and realized he had forgotten his tie.

"Fifteen minutes I'm going to kill him when he gets here." Makoto said.

"Makoto-chan you can't see him before the wedding." Usagi said playing with her bouquet. She was Makoto's maid of honor.

"Just wait here Mako-chan I'll go meet him outside. In the meantime Michiru is giving the guests a little performance." Haruka said leaving the room before Makoto had a chance to abject. Michiru had brought her violin and was to play the music for the wedding. After finding out Motoki would be late she started playing early.

Twenty minutes later Haruka was standing outside the temple tapping her foot until Motoki drove up on his motorcycle. "Where the hell have you been?" Haruka asked.

"I couldn't find it." Motoki said taking his helmet off and getting off the bike.

"Aye she is going to kill you. Come on." Haruka said dragging him up the steps. She got to the top and started undoing her tie to give to him but stopped and swore remembering she was in the wedding party. She looked around and saw Yuuichirou had a black bow tie on. "Yuuichirou-san come here." Haruka said and when he did she pulled his tie off and put it on Motoki before fixing her own tie. "There problem solved. Go get in there before she really does kill you.

"Hai, hai." Motoki said running into the temple.

She heard Rei scold him then went to get Makoto. "Alright ready to get married?" Haruka asked holding her hand out.

"The baka is here finally?" Makoto said looking around though not noticing Haruka holding her hand out.

"Yes the baka is and don't worry Rei has already yelled at him." Haruka said still holding her arm out for Makoto who finally noticed it linking her arm in Haruka's arm then followed her into the main part of the temple as Michiru started playing a wedding march on her violin. They got to the front and Haruka leaned forward kissing her on the lips. When she pulled away Makoto had a stunned look on her face as Haruka whispered, "I wanted to be the last person you kissed before you became a married woman." Haruka smirked then gently pushed her towards Rei and Motoki.

(Several months later, Juban Hospital)

Inside the waiting room of the hospital Motoki paced back and forth looking every so often to a door then to the window noticing the rain was coming down harder. It had been a light drizzle ever since Makoto went into labor. "Motoki sit down you are making me dizzy." Unazuki said.

"Sorry I guess I am a little nervous." Motoki said sitting down next to her. The entire group was there and had been for a while. Makoto had gone into labor almost twenty-four hours ago. It was close to three in the morning now and everyone was asleep except for Motoki, Unazuki, Haruka and Setsuna.

"We know it's not every day you become a dad but you don't need to wear a hole in the floor." Mamoru said coming out of the room Makoto was in.

"Did she have the baby yet?" Motoki said jumping to his feet just as there was a loud clash of thunder.

"Not yet but it should be soon she's almost fully dilated." Mamoru said. He was still a intern at the hospital and was assisting Ami's mother.

"Ah okay." Motoki said sitting down and reaching for a cup of coffee but Haruka stopped him.

"I think you had enough of that." Haruka said taking the cup and putting it on the table next to her. As she did she accidentally woke Michiru up, she leaned down and kissed her on the cheek telling her to go back to sleep.

In the other room they heard Makoto yell and Mamoru quickly ran back inside. About half an hour later Ami's mother came out of the room a smile on her face. "Motoki-san your wife and son are ready to see you."

"My son?" Motoki said remembering how the sonograms had shown the child was a girl and how Makoto had told him that a Senshi's first born was always a girl.

"Yes, Motoki-san your son," Ami's mother said.

"I have a son!" Motoki exclaimed then followed her inside.

Makoto was in the bed with a little baby in her arms she looked up at Motoki a smile on her face. "We have a son." Motoki said staring at his wife.

"I know isn't he beautiful?" Makoto said running her hand across the baby's cheek.

"Handsome Makoto, he's a boy and boys aren't beautiful." Motoki teased.

"Whatever he's perfect." Makoto said.

"That he is but we can't call him Iyona." Motoki said using the name they had picked out.

"No I suppose we can't." Makoto said. They hadn't really picked out any boy names since they thought the baby was a going to be a girl. "How about Nobuya?"

"I like that." Motoki said. "Can I hold him?"

Makoto nodded and handed the child over as Usagi and the others came into the room. "Ano? Mizuno-sama said it was a boy?" Usagi asked.

"Yes Usagi this is Nobuya." Makoto said pointing to Motoki and the child.

"But he can't be a boy…" Usagi said stopping herself when she remembered there were people that didn't know they were Senshi in the room.

"Don't worry Usagi I won't stop a just one child." Makoto said. "I want a big family."

"Uhm just how big?" Motoki asked a nervous look on his face as he handed the child back.

"I want at least three kids but I think six is a good number." Makoto said.

"Six kids?" Motoki said then fainted.

The end…..


End file.
